<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Deserve the World by Deliasbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827886">You Deserve the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliasbabe/pseuds/Deliasbabe'>Deliasbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World As We Know It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just some Good Cordelia Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliasbabe/pseuds/Deliasbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets close to Cordelia and they end up kissing, Light angst ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World As We Know It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Deserve the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first arrived at the coven, you weren’t one for socialization. You kept mostly to your room and tended to be on the quiet side, no one knew much about you, but they seemed to accept you exactly as you were, shyness and all. No one ever pushed you, despite the rest of the girls all being much more outgoing and talkative than you were. They never asked questions or tried to pry, they just let you be, which you appreciated immensely. Slowly, the coven became home, and with each passing day you were more comfortable to read in the library as opposed to your room, or get involved in some of the conversations with the girls at dinner. Everyone seemed to be fond of you in some way, you were kind and polite and always willing to help the girls with spells they couldn’t master or book recommendations, you were their shoulder to cry on when a boy didn’t like them back or the one they would come to when they needed a quiet space to think. Despite the chaos of the house, you fit in perfectly, appearing when needed then disappearing into the background, which honestly you preferred.</p><p>You didn’t talk about your past, and thankfully no one really asked. You wanted a fresh start, a place to call home, a respite from all the demons that had plagued your life for so long, and you found it in the coven. It was your sanctuary, which you were reminded of when you took in the silence in the middle of the night. No more yelling, no more pain, just peace. The coven didn’t fix all your problems, as much as you wished it would. You were a bit of a night owl, although not exactly by choice. What you could escape from during the day plagued your dreams at night, and you often roamed the empty halls at all hours just to keep the flames in your mind at bay. Luckily you weren’t a screamer like the other girls, so you didn’t cause a disturbance, you weren’t forced to out your problems into the open air. You didn’t mind the hiding; it was what you were good at.</p><p>But there was one witch who knew of your woes from the second you arrived, Cordelia. You could feel all your demons escape in a rush of energy at your joined palms when she first welcomed you inside the doors. You had expected her to push you out the doors and tell you to never come back, but she didn’t falter, and there was never a word spoken about it, she just took you in like you were a clean slate, and while you appreciated it, you also made sure to avoid her as much as possible, that was until she had found you one night in the greenhouse.</p><p>Your shy persona carried into your studies. You were hardly the type to show off your talents, they had only caused you trouble in the past, so you tried your very best to keep them under lock and key, slipping off to the greenhouse at night to practice spells you had learned throughout the day. You thought no one would even notice you were gone, and once you had mastered your spells you had a little fun, taking the numerous seeds that had slipped between the floorboards and making them grow through the cracks in spidery vines.</p><p>“Very impressive, Y/N.” Cordelia said from the doorway, and as you whipped around to face her the numerous vines quickly caught fire and turned to ash, disappearing without a trace. Cordelia stared at the floor with eyebrows raised, obviously stunned as you stammered out an apology. She didn’t seem to hear you, and you could see her mind putting together the pieces. You hadn’t told the woman upon your arrival that you possessed telekinesis and resurgence, only concillum, and due to the precise control you seemed to have over them, they weren’t newly manifested gifts. You dropped your head and wrung your hands, preparing for her to chastise you for keeping them secret, but instead she spoke softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I had a headache and was just coming out here to whip something up.” You glanced up and nodded slightly, moving to collect your things and scurry off when she halted your movements by placing her hand over your own, “Can you do that again?”</p><p>From then on she seemed to take a particular notice in you, and that quickly evolved into a friendship, then an impermeable bond. She wasn’t quite the same with other girls as she was with you. She checked on you more often, always tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear before leaning in to whisper a joke into your ear, just to see you smile. At dinner, every time Madison would say something particularly bitchy you would glance over at her and she would roll her eyes dramatically, just to see that goofy grin only she could pull out of you. You would spend countless nights in the greenhouse and have movie nights. You would even go shopping with her, something she knew you despised, and she would take your hand and pull you into store after store with that same adoring smile that would make your heart beat rapidly. She didn’t know you were in love with her, you knew she would never feel the same, and you were perfectly happy to just orbit around her. You didn’t care if she shared your affections, you were just happy someone as incredible as her even paid you the slightest bit of attention.</p><p>Then one night, Madison convinced you to go out with her. You don’t know exactly how it happened, but one minute she was begging and the next you were in her room, trying on dress after dress that you wouldn’t be caught dead in. You conceded under the condition that you could wear your own clothes, although she insisted she had to approve, considering your usual attire was sneakers, ripped jeans, and a plaid shirt with a band tee thrown underneath. You rolled your eyes and pulled her to your room, pulling out a short, tight black dress you had bought but never worn, and her eyes instantly lit up as she nodded. You got ready and met her in the foyer, Madison giving you the once over as she nodded approvingly, “Just wait til Cordi sees you in that, she’ll be undressing you with her eyes.” You rolled your eyes. Everyone at the coven was always making jokes about the two of you and you knew this, but only Madison was bold enough to say it to your face. A few moments later you were joined by Zoe and Queenie and after they complimented how hot you looked, you headed off to the Hollywood starlets favorite bar.</p><p>By the time you returned to the coven it was almost 2am, and you stumbled in after the girls who were practically carrying Madison, everyone but her giggling at the superstars obviously inebriated state. You weren’t exactly quiet, and Cordelia could hear the giggling the second you walked in the door. It wasn’t unusual for her to stay up until all the girls returned home, but she had made it a priority to stay awake until you got home, especially when she heard you were going out with Madison. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust you, she was just protective, not to mention Madison had been teasing Cordelia mercilessly for months about how she was going to get you laid.</p><p>She rose from her desk and walked out to the landing, standing at the top of the stairs, and after throwing a slightly concerned glance in Madison’s direction her eyes landed on you, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Yes, you looked incredibly hot, she would be a fool not to notice that, but her focus was more on how absolutely adorable you looked, with your stumbles and drunken smile and loud giggles. When you glanced up and saw her your eyes lit up and you grinned, which just made the woman’s heart soar. You moved to slide off your enormously high heels and stumbled a bit, which just made the woman laugh, that was until Madison took a nose dive and Queenie and Zoe had to catch her, shattering the moment into tiny little pieces to be whisked away by the wind.</p><p>The girls all headed up to bed as you moved to the kitchen, suddenly absolutely famished. You had expected Cordelia to head off to bed, now that everyone was home and accounted for, but a few moments later you heard the tap of her heels on the stairs, and you expected her as you searched through the fridge. “It looks like you had a good time.” Cordelia chuckled, and you peeked your head out from the fridge doors, throwing her a goofy grin.</p><p>“We did, well… I did.” You said, refocusing on the task in front of you, “You know what sounds incredible? Nachos. Do we still have the leftovers from taco night?”</p><p>Cordelia let out a laugh, “I think so, unless the girls took them.”</p><p>You were quiet for a few moments, pilfering through the fridge like a woman on a mission. “Found them! Victory!” You joked, pumping your fist in the air as you set the containers on the counter next to you, stumbling a little, “Maybe I should sit down for this.”</p><p>“Maybe I should have gone with you.” Cordelia teased, “You seemed to have a bit too much fun without me.” She couldn’t help but feel like she missed out, you were always so reserved and quiet, this was a whole new side to you, and Cordelia hated to think she missed out on a single second of it.</p><p>“Believe me, I would have much rather been hanging out with you, but you would have lost your shit. Madison said I was too uptight and dared me to match her shot for shot. First one to puke lost.” You explained, Cordelia’s eyes going wide as she let out a groan.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t take her up on it.” The woman groaned as you bit your lip. “Y/N…” she said in mock disapproval as you threw her a sheepish smile.</p><p>“I did.” You said before pausing and letting out a chuckle, “You should have seen Madison’s face when she realized she was going to lose. It was priceless.”</p><p>Cordelia’s eyes went wide, “You outdrank Madison? The teenage alcoholic?” You threw her a flirty smirk as she let out a laugh, “Wow. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe…” You teased as you pulled your nachos out of the microwave, throwing the woman another suggestive smirk. “Want some?” You slurred, turning around only to feel your body being pushed back into the counter behind you, the supreme’s lips suddenly on your own. You didn’t have time to process or even react before your lips and body went cold, the older woman pulling back abruptly, her face white as paper.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so sorry.” She mumbled, not even bothering to look at your face as she practically ran away from you and up the stairs.</p><p>“Delia, wait!” You called out, trying to go after her, but your drunken state simply wouldn’t allow it, and you stumbled for a few moments before nearly falling, barely catching yourself on the doorframe. “Shit.” You mumbled to yourself, letting your body slide down the wall to the floor, “Now what?”</p><p>You woke up the next day with the worst hangover of your life, choosing to stay in bed for the majority of the weekend. You had convinced yourself it had to be a drunken dream, that it couldn’t possibly have been real, but when you went down for breakfast Monday morning you noticed the supreme couldn’t even look at you, and you felt your stomach sink. It wasn’t a dream, it actually happened, but how did it happen? Days went on and the woman was still avoiding you, she wasn’t meeting you in the greenhouse like she did every night, there were no more jokes or eye rolls, just a cold silence. The memory was fuzzy due to the numerous drinks you consumed, but you fixated on it, playing it over and over. By the time the sixth day had rolled around, you had convinced yourself that she didn’t even try to kiss you, that in your drunken state you actually had tried to kiss her, and that just made it all worse. You let your feelings slip, you had ripped away the one good thing you had found, and you didn’t think you could ever get it back.</p><p>Your nightmares always got worse when you were stressed, and a week after the incident, you woke up in a cold sweat, your thoughts racing. After you had decided sleep just wasn’t for you, you headed off for the greenhouse, padding down the stairs in your socks as to not wake anyone. It wasn’t something you normally did, but it was early enough in the night that you thought you might get away with it. After all, you might as well be productive with your time. You quickly started to practice a potion you had been working on earlier in the week, not even bothering to listen for the footsteps that were quietly approaching. “What are you doing out here?” a familiar voice asked, and you whipped around to see your supreme standing in the doorway.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” You said, momentarily making eye contact with the woman before refocusing on the potion.</p><p>Cordelia’s gaze softened as she watched you work. You didn’t know that she knew about your countless nightmares. She never told you about how each time they occurred she would be woken out of a dead sleep by a sharp bolt of electricity shooting down her spine, how she would stand outside your door until she was sure you were ok. You didn’t talk about them, didn’t want anyone to know, and she tried to honor your wishes and keep her distance, but it was all she could do to not burst through the door and hold you until you felt ok again. She felt the admission bubble up in her throat, but she pushed it down, it just wasn’t the time. Not when she could hear the hurt in your voice, could feel it radiating off of you in waves. She knew you missed her as much as she missed you, and it pained her that it had taken her this long to work up the courage to talk to you. “I know I’ve been distant.” She began, her voice wavering slightly as you met her gaze, “I just… I’m sorry for putting you in that position.”</p><p>So it wasn’t you, you thought to yourself, quickly trying to push all your feelings down as you carefully worded a response. “Cordelia, it’s fine. It doesn’t have to mean anything, we can just drop it and move on.” You didn’t want to drop it, but you also didn’t want to lose her, so you bottled your feelings up and prepared to toss them in the nearest ocean, praying they would be swept away.</p><p>“God, I wish it were that easy.” Cordelia said quietly. She knew you were angry, you had to be to use her full name. With you it was always a nickname, always short and sweet. Hearing her full name leave your lips just made her hair stand on end. She knew you were upset, but she had no idea the true reason behind it, that you were irrevocably in love with her, she thought she made you uncomfortable, that you didn’t want it.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” You asked, confused, Wasn’t this what she wanted?</p><p>There was silence for a few moments until you turned to look at her, the woman awkwardly clearing her throat, “I can’t just drop it. I have feelings for you, strong feelings, and I know it’s selfish and not what you need right now… I shouldn’t have forced it on you like that.”</p><p>“You didn’t force me.” You stated, your mind spinning with the revelation as you glanced back down at the plants in front of you. She had to be kidding, right? There was no way she could feel the same way you did; it just wasn’t possible. She must have been trying to make you feel better, that’s why this all seemed so uncomfortable. She didn’t mean it, she couldn’t.</p><p>“You were drunk.” Cordelia said with a sigh, and you snapped your head up.</p><p>“You didn’t force me, I wanted it.” You admitted without thinking, silently cursing yourself as you bit your lip and looked back down. You were in it now, the only thing you could do at this point was be honest, “I’ve wanted it for a while now. I just thought I was the only one.”</p><p>You didn’t bother to look up as you heard the footsteps draw closer, not wanting to see the pity plastered across the woman’s delicate features. You felt one hand cover your own as the other turned your face towards her, and you could see the tears beginning to swell in her chocolate eyes. “Why on earth would you think that?” She asked softly, searching your eyes intensely.</p><p>You furrowed your brow, and let out a strangled laugh, “Come on. You can’t be serious?” Cordelia didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for you to give her an explanation, a tiny glimpse inside your head, “Delia, you’re too good for me. You’re always going to be too good for me. I don’t deserve….”</p><p>You couldn’t even finish your sentence, the supreme’s lips softly but passionately planted against your own, and once the surprise had worn off you melted into the kiss, feeling it warm you from the inside out. Her hand left your own and moved to your waist, pulling you impossibly closer as the kiss grew more heated, months of pent up feelings rushing out at your joined lips. You didn’t want to move, to breathe, you just wanted to keep kissing. You would happily die if it meant her lips would be on yours for even a second longer.</p><p>Finally, the two of you came up for air, foreheads and noses touching as you sucked in panting breaths. Cordelia lovingly stroked your cheek, “Y/N, you deserve the world. Let me try to give it to you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>